


My Money's On You

by Phiz (phizzle)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Domestic Violence, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/Phiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei is <em>awesome</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Money's On You

**Song:** Dixon's Girl  
 **Artist:** Dessa  
 **Disclaimer:** The music belongs to Dessa, the clips to HBO. I make no profit from this transformative work.  
 **Format:** .wmv, streaming

 **Download:** 13MB .wmv [**sendspace**](http://www.sendspace.com/file/mqrtsp) | [**mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/?2rsrvzo8xb9rg36) | [**blip**](http://blip.tv/file/get/Phiz-MyMoneysOnYou131.wmv) (right-click save as)  
 **Streaming:** [**blip**](http://blip.tv/phiz/my-money-s-on-you-6362694) & embedded:


End file.
